Saber (Fate/Grand Order - Saito)
|color = Red |birthplace = Edo, Japan |birthday = 18th February 1844 |gender = Male |alignment = Lawful Good |previous profession = Shinsengumi |class skills = (E) (E) |personal skills = (A+) (B) © © |phantasm = Shinsengumi Restoration (B) }} is the Saber-class Servant of Sayuri Yamada in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. To hide his True Name, he is known as . Profile Identity Saber's is , a Japanese samurai of the late Edo period, who most famously served as the captain of the third unit of the Shinsengumi. He was one of the few core members who survived the numerous wars of the Bakumatsu period. Legend Saito was born in Edo, Musashi Province. Very little is known about his early life. He was born Yamaguchi Hajime (山口 一) to Yamaguchi Yuusuke, an ashigaru of the Akashi Domain, who had bought the rank of gokenin. According to the published records of his family, Saitō left Edo in 1862, after accidentally killing a hatamoto. He went to Kyoto and taught in the dojo of a man named Yoshida, who had relied on Saito's father Yuusuke in the past. His original position within the Shinsengumi was assistant to the vice commander. His duties included being a kenjutsu instructor. Despite prior connections to Aizu, his descendants dispute that he served as a spy. In the reorganization of the ranks in late 1864, he was first assigned as the fourth unit's captain. At Nishi Hongan-ji in April 1865 he was assigned as the third unit's captain. Together with the rest of the Shinsengumi, he became a hatamoto in 1867. After the outbreak of the Boshin War (1868–1869), Saito took part in Shinsengumi's fight during the Battle of Toba–Fushimi and the Battle of Kōshū-Katsunuma, before withdrawing with the Shinsengumi's survivors to the Aizu domain. Due to Hijikata Toshizou being incapacitated as a result of the injuries sustained at the Battle of Utsunomiya Castle, Saito became the commander of the Aizu Shinsengumi around May 26, 1868, under the name Yamaguchi Jirou (山口 次郎). After the Battle of Bonari Pass, when Hijikata decided to retreat from Aizu, Saito parted with Hijikata and continued to fight with the Aizu army until the very end of the Battle of Aizu. This parting account was recorded in Kuwana retainer Taniguchi Shirobei's diary, where it was recorded as an occurrence also involving Otori Keisuke, whom Hijikata requested to take command of the Shinsengumi; thus the said confrontation was not with Hijikata. However, questions regarding this parting remain, especially considering the conflicting dates. Saito, along with the few remaining men of the Shinsengumi who went with him, fought against the imperial army at Nyorai-do near Aizuwakamatsu Castle, where they were severely outnumbered. It was at the Battle of Nyorai-do that Saito was thought to have been killed in action; however, he managed to get back to Aizu lines and joined the Aizu domain's military as a member of the Suzakutai. After Aizuwakamatsu Castle fell, Saito joined a group of former Aizu retainers who traveled southwest to the Takada Domain in Echigo Province, where they were held as prisoners of war. In the records listing the Aizu men detained in Takada, Saito is on record as Ichinose Denpachi. After the Meiji Restoration, he fought on the Meiji government's side during Saigou Takamori's Satsuma rebellion, as a member of the police forces sent to support the Imperial Japanese Army. During his lifetime, Saito shared some of his Shinsengumi experiences with a select few, these included Aizu natives Yamakawa Kenjirou and Takamine Hideo, whose houses he frequented. He would drink sake with Yamakawa and Takamine and tell stories of his past. However, he did not write anything about his activity in the Shinsengumi as Nagakura Shinpachi did. During his life in the Meiji period, Saitō was the only one who was authorized by the government to carry a katana despite the collapse of the Tokugawa rule. Saitō assisted Nagakura and Matsumoto Ryoujun in setting up a memorial monument in honor of Kondo Isami and . Saito's heavy drinking is believed to have contributed to his death from a stomach ulcer. He died in 1915 at age 72, sitting in seiza in his living room. Personality The same age as and another member named Todo Heisuke, the three shared the distinction of being one of the youngest in Kondō Isami's group and being among its most gifted swordsmen. As a member of the Shinsengumi, Saito was said to be an introvert and a mysterious person; a common description of his personality says he "was not a man predisposed to small talk". He was also noted to be very dignified, especially in his later years. He always made sure that his obi was tied properly and when he walked he was careful not to drag his feet. At rest he always sat in the formal position, called seiza, and he would remain very alert so that he could react instantly to any situations that might occur. He was, however, known to be very intimidating when he wanted to be. Along with his duties as Captain of the Third Squad in the Shinsengumi, he was also responsible for weeding out any potential spies within the Shinsengumi ranks. Members had to constantly be mindful of what they said around him. His controversial reputation comes from accounts that he executed several corrupt members of the Shinsengumi; however, rumors vary as to his role in the deaths of Takeda Kanryuusai and Tani Sanjuro. Appearance Saito was an unusually tall man at 5 feet 11 inches (180 cm). Relationships Role Fate/Grand Order: Illusions of the Lostbelt Shimabara: Island Burning with Flames of Rebellion Abilities Combat His style of swordsmanship is not clear. According to a tradition of his descendants, his style comes from Ittō-ryū. His style is considered to be Mugai Ryū that originates from Yamaguchi Ittō-ryū. He is also considered to have learned Tsuda Ichi-den-ryū and Sekiguchi-ryū. Saitō was considered to be on the same level of swordsmanship as the first troop captain Okita Sōji and the second troop captain Nagakura Shinpachi. In fact, it is rumored that even Okita feared his sword skills. His role as an internal spy for the Shinsengumi being that he is said to have been instructed to join Ito Kashitaro's splinter group in 1867, to spy on them. It is probable that he also monitored other intelligence and enemy activity. Skills Eye of the Mind (False) : (A+) Reduced Earth : (B) Disengage : © Knowledge of Respect and Harmony : © Noble Phantasms Shinsengumi Restoration :''Shinsengumi Restoration'' (B) :